


Oh Captain, My Captain

by Yulicia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, MerMay, mermaid!au, sex with a mermaaaaaan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulicia/pseuds/Yulicia
Summary: It's the Golden Age of Piracy and Mers are real. Kylo, a Mer, has fallen in love with a human Captain who he has not seen for quite some time. Thankfully fate (or rather the author) brings them together once more.





	Oh Captain, My Captain

A shadow loomed above him, blocking out the sun and shrouding him in darkness. Kylo looked up, recognising the shadow as the familiar shape of a large brigantine sailing ship’s hull. He watched it carefully, remaining beneath the safety of the ships shadow. He knew that revealing himself to any of the sailors on board was not likely to end well for him. Not all were as forgiving as his human mate had been. 

He swam lazily, keeping a steady pace beneath the ship. He watched it with a keen eye, keeping his eyeline upwards.

This turned out to be a mistake, however, as without him knowing a net appeared in his course and he bumped into it, his top half becoming tangled in the coarse roping. He thrashed violently, attempting to free himself. He yelped as he pulled at his shoulder, stretching the muscle unnaturally.

Instead of loosening as he had hoped the roping closed in tighter around him. Soon, his thick tail had managed to become tangled and he was immobilised. His heart was racing, running at a mile a minute. Kylo felt himself beginning to be lifted, the humans on the ship raising their net to look at their catch. Fear sat heavily in his gut, sitting about as comfortably as a pile of rocks would.

He gasped as he felt his head lift from beneath the water. Breaching the ocean’s surface was a fairly uncomfortable experience even under the best of circumstances. He coughed, feeling salty air rush into his lungs. He blinked into the sunlight, trying to regain his bearings.

Kylo soon found himself on the ships surface, lying prone in a tangle of netting. He continued to struggle, ignoring the laughing that sounded above him.

“That is not a shark.”

There was the thwap of a hand hitting a fleshy arm. “Shut up.”

Kylo looked up, seeing the group of men hovering above him. He bared his teeth, flashing razor sharp canines, hoping it would be enough to deter the hand quickly coming towards him. Instead of scaring the men away it only encouraged them, earning him a quick coo before his chin was being forced back.

“Pretty thing, isn’t he? How much do you reckon we could get for him?”

The man behind him shrugged. “Dunno. Captain might know.”

The one holding his chin scoffed. “I’m not sure we want him involved.”

Kylo caught onto that statement, quickly putting together his plan of escape. He shrieked, the sound that was a mere whistle below the water an ear splitting screech in the clean air. The two men closest to him threw their hands up around their ears, the sound clearly causing them some distress.

There was the sound of boots from the side. They were heavy and authoritative, thundering against the wooden planks of the decking. Kylo looked towards them but found that he couldn’t lift his head far enough to see beyond their boots. They were clean and polished, an oddity considering the general grimy nature of his captor’s clothing.

“Thanisson, what’s going on here?” The voice was clipped and clearly displeased.

“This got caught in the netting, sir. What should we do with him?”

The new voice’s owner moved closer, bending down to look at Kylo. Kylo blinked, recognising them immediately. From the widening of their eyes it seemed as though they had recognised Kylo too.

“Hux?” Kylo whispered, his voice harsh and quiet.

Kylo couldn’t help but smile, breaking out into a huge grin. He’d been captured by his mates crew. He didn’t know what deity he had pleased to have been granted this blessing but he wasn’t about to scoff at it.

Kylo hadn’t seen him in weeks, knowing that his human lover had responsibilities and places to be. Had Kylo known Hux was in the area he would have visited him earlier. He faulted then. Why didn’t Hux tell him he was here? He knew where Kylo was; Kylo had gifted him a tracking pearl that glowed at different intensities depending on its distance from Kylo. Kylo, conversely, didn’t have any such device for knowing where Hux was - it was the Golden Age of Piracy and digital trackers hadn’t been invented yet. He’d spent a lot of time creating that pearl and Hux didn’t seem to be using it. He frowned, suddenly insulted.

Hux seemed to catch onto his displeasure as he winced, knowing he was caught. Their eyes met and there was so much guilt in Hux’s eyes that Kylo felt himself becoming momentarily overwhelmed. It was such a rarity to see any sort of extreme expression of his usually stern mate that it came as a surprise to him to be able to read him so plainly.

Hux didn’t answer him, seeming to any bystander not to have acknowledged him. Instead he spoke to his crew behind him.

“Throw him back. We’ll be in Flintlocke’s cove in a few hours and we don’t have the resources to be dealing with this.” Hux spoke as a true leader, as though his word was law. It was not a tone Kylo had heard before. They’d met while Hux was away from his ship and as such he’d never seen Hux interact with his crew before and his voice had been much softer with him. Truthfully it was somewhat exhilarating to hear him take such a commanding tone. He wondered if he might be able to convince Hux to use that tone when speaking to him one day.

“Wouldn’t it be worth seeing what we could get for him? Those scales alone must be worth a fortune,” The man - Thanisson, Kylo remembered - said.

Hux turned to glare at him. Kylo couldn’t see Hux’s face but he could see the tenseness in the twitching of Hux’s fingers from where they rest against the net.

“Do you want to stay on the ship and deal with that once we dock?”

Thanisson wilted under the question, the cogs in his mind visually turning. He seemed to realise that Hux was threatening to restrict his leisure time. Hux knew exactly what he was doing. Kylo was touched that Hux was risking his standing amongst his crew for him. 

Thanisson sighed. “Alright, throw him over.”

Thanisson gestured at the weasley looking man beside him. He stepped forward, pulling a knife from his belt and bending down to cut the netting away. Kylo sagged as the tension from the ropes was removed, his tense muscles unravelling. He almost groaned at the rush of pleasure that ran through him. He didn’t have long to appreciate the feeling, however, as he was quickly deposited like a dead fish over the side of the ship, flung over the side with little care. 

He flailed, hitting the water with a heavy slap. He spluttered as his skin was once again engulfed by the sea. He breathed a heavy breath, willing his heart to stop pounding.

Kylo swam back, cutting through the water easily. He watched as the ship lifted it’s sails and began to speed away, the cutting winds of the sea propelling them forward. He squinted at the ship, his lips curling involuntarily in anger. He couldn’t believe the nerve of Hux. 

He knew then that he’d have to follow the ship. Hux wasn’t getting away from him so easily. 

* * *

Flintlocke Cove was, as Hux had said, only a few hours away. Kylo had begun travelling towards it as soon as he caught his breath but he knew that the ship would have arrived before him. He’s fast, but not that fast.

As he neared the port of Flintlocke Cove his suspicions were proven correct as Hux’s ship was floating in the bay, all of her crew gone from her deck. Kylo drew closer to the shoreline and he heard the sound of a party going on inside the building closest to the shore. Kylo suspected that the building was probably a pub from the way some of the voices slurred together.

He stayed there for a time, listening to humanities festivities, hidden carefully beneath the waves and shrouded by the cloak of the evening sky. It was intriguing, the way humans behaved. Mers were usually solitary creatures, preferring to work alone than in packs as humans did. Kylo wondered what it must be like to have a group of people to rely on like that. He wondered if it would be a comfort or a curse. It sure seemed as though pack life was noisy, if the sounds from shoreline were any indication. 

Eventually Kylo grew tired of the noise and made his way towards the other side of the island. He quickly found an outcove that had connected into the ocean to form a pond. He swam in, savouring the quiet of the place. 

Kylo broke the surface of the water and as he did spotted exactly the person he wanted to see.

Hux was on the shore, sitting on one of the rocks the jut from the side of the island. His hair was pulled back as it usually was and there was a bottle of something amber in his hand. The bottle was mostly full, Hux presumably only having drunk a few mouthfuls of the stuff. He was looking into the distance, his mind seemingly elsewhere. He didn’t seem to notice Kylo. 

Kylo swam closer, emerging from the water next to Hux. He rest his arms against the rock letting his tail trend water lazily below the water. 

Hux jumped, swearing. He nearly dropped his bottle in his fright but just managed to maintain his grip. He glared at Kylo.

“Thanks for the warning, Ren,” he grouched. 

“Where are your crew?” Kylo inquired. 

Hux shrugged. “Inside getting wasted I assume. That’s what they’re here for.” 

“Why aren’t you with them?”

Hux didn’t look at Kylo, choosing instead to look at the bottle in his hand. He took a drink, grimacing afterwards.

“It’s silly,” Hux scoffed, laughing at himself, “I was rather hoping to find you out here.” 

“Well here I am.”

Hux nodded. “Here you are.” 

“Come into the water, Hux.”

Hux worried his lip. “What if someone sees?”

“They won’t. Your crew is busy, remember?” 

That seemed to win Hux over. He pulled off his hat, running a finger along the plume before placing it next to him. He tugged at his coat, taking it off and folding it. He left it on a dry spot of the rock and then removed his shirt, boots and pants, leaving him in only his simple underwear. He slipped down the front of the rock, shivering as his skin touched the water.

“Cold,” he commented. Kylo nodded, even though he couldn’t feel it. 

Hux’s feet just touched the ground, the steep slope thankfully angled enough to allow Hux to keep his shoulders above the water as well as allow Kylo’s tail space to swirl beneath the water. 

Hux reached out a tentative hand, running his fingers along Kylo’s collarbone faintly enough to tickle. 

“Did they hurt you?”

Kylo opened his mouth to reply but Hux barrelled onwards, not exactly a man of few words. 

“Because if they did I’ll have to have them charged.” 

Kylo snorted. “With what?”

Hux brows furrowed as he thought. His eyes followed his fingers along Kylo’s collarbone. “Destruction of their Captain’s property. It’s a rather egregious offence.”

Kylo’s heart did a funny little flip at that. He couldn’t help but smile. That was so like Hux, to think a threat of violence was romantic. Kylo wouldn’t say that it wasn’t working on him. 

Hux moved in the water, stepping closer to Kylo. The water churned beneath them with the strokes of Kylo’s tail. Hux swayed, fighting against the light current. His eyes were still on Kylo’s collarbone. He seemed shy, though Kylo would’ve never thought him the type.

Kylo lifted a hand of his own, dragging it above the surface of the water. He brought it forward, bringing it to Hux’s face. Hux’s eyes flicked up, connecting with Kylo’s. 

It always surprised Kylo how different Hux’s skin was to his. He’d done this with Hux several times before and in several different spots but it never didn’t shock him. Hux was so smooth, his skin strangely soft and supple. Kylo’s own skin was leathery, more suited to the harsher environment of the sea. 

Kylo felt his fingers move without him, his thumb running back and forth without him thinking. Hux’s eyelashes fluttered, a flush creeping up along his cheeks. Kylo saw Hux’s breathing pick up, his chest shuddering with a shaky breath. 

Hux brought his hand up to rest upon Kylo’s hand. Hux’s hand did not have the same webbing that Kylo’s sported between each finger. The contrast was subtle and was strangely beautiful. It reminded Kylo that he really had fallen for a human of all people. 

“I wouldn’t,” Hux mumbled, “I couldn’t.”

“Hmm?” 

“I couldn’t punish my crew. They can’t know about us. I… I don’t want them to know about us.” 

Hux’s lashes dropped, his eyes gone from Kylo’s face. 

“Kylo, we can’t keep doing this,” Hux’s voice was shaky, as though he was trying to maintain authority but turmoil inside of him prevented it. 

Kylo knew what Hux meant. This relationship was dangerous. It could ruin everything. Their minds knew that it was unwise to keep meeting like this but their hearts… their hearts hadn’t quite got that memo yet. 

Kylo swallowed. “I don’t want to stop.” His voice was so quiet he worried Hux wouldn’t hear him. But at the shuddering intake of breath he knew he had.

“Neither do I,” Hux said, sounding as though the words had hurt him. 

“Then what should we do?” 

Hux didn’t answer for some time - so long that Kylo began to wonder if he ever would. 

“Make me forget about that,” he said finally, “Make this fear go away. Fill my heart with so much of you that if we never met again I’d ache for tonight for the rest of my life.” 

And so Kylo decided that he would.

He edged forward, cupping Hux’s cheeks in his wet hands, salty ocean droplets staining his skin. He pressed his nose to Hux’s hesitating for just a moment. He could feel Hux’s breath against his lips. He spelled like bitter alcohol, like the amber liquid from his bottle. Finally, he pressed forward, capturing Hux’s lips.

Hux made a strange whine in the back of his throat, his hands flexing and searching for purpose. Kylo felt Hux’s arms draw around his neck and let out a groan of his own, digging his fingers into Hux’s hair.

It soon grew heated, their breath coming out in heavy puffs. Hux broke away first, needing breath. This chest heaved and his cheeks were flushed a lovely pink. 

Kylo slid his hand down from Hux’s cheek down to his chest, feeling along the soft skin of his clavicle. He could feel hard bone beneath it, pressing against his hand as Hux breathed. He ran a thumb across a dusty pink nipple and Hux gasped, surprised but not averse.

Kylo’s hand travelled lower, running past his hips and down between his legs. Hux still hand his underwear on but they were waterlogged and clung to his body. Kylo could feel Hux hardening beneath his fingers, his cock pressing incessantly against them. 

“Are you sure?” Hux asked, his voice not much more than breath. “What if someone sees?” 

“Has anyone seen us yet?” Kylo replied. “And besides, from the sounds of it they’re much too preoccupied to notice us.”

And Kylo was right. Back at the shoreline the party was continuing, the sound of yelling and song only having grown louder in Hux’s absence. 

Hux paused, listening to the sounds himself. He nodded, silently asking Kylo to continue.

Taking his queue Kylo slipped his hands into the waistband of Hux’s underthings, pulling them down Hux’s thighs. Taking a glance at Hux’s face he saw that his pupils were blown side, his lips and shiny with spit. 

“Have you done this before?” Kylo asked. Kylo himself had only been with one of his kind, a rather talented mer from oceans away. Kylo couldn’t remember what he’d looked like, their meeting so long ago.  

“What? With a human or a mer?”

Kylo shrugged. “Either. Though somehow I think a human might be more likely.” 

Hux scowled at that, taking it as an insult it wasn’t intended to be. “Once. A long time ago.” Hux grimaced. “He wasn’t very good at it. It wasn’t pleasant.” 

Kylo smiled pityingly at that. “I’m sorry,” he apologised, though he didn’t know why. Some part of him just regretted that Hux had had any bad experiences at all. He felt strangely responsible for not being there, even though he never could have been. 

Hux seemed confused at the answer but otherwise said nothing. 

Kylo lowered himself then, dipping below the water. Hux watched as he did so, mesmerised by Kylo’s hair fanning out beneath the clear water. He was broken out of his daze when Kylo grabbed at his cock, wrapping his webbed hand around it. Hux gasped in an intoxicating mixture of pleasure and surprise.

Beneath the water Kylo brought Hux’s cock to his lips, wrapping his lips around the head. Since he’d had no experience with a human before Kylo was mostly making guesses but it seemed as though he’d made the right one as Hux cried out, covering his mouth with his hand to muffle the noise. 

Kylo looked up through his translucent second eyelid, watching Hux carefully. Hux was watching him, too, his eyes half-lidded but glued to him. Kylo bobbed forward, letting Hux’s hard cock weigh heavily against his tongue. It was a sensation that he found he rather didn’t mind. Hux’s free hand flexed, slapping at the surface of the water in overwhelmed confusion. 

Kylo flexed his tongue and brought the shaft even further into his mouth, the head of it pressing against the back of his tongue. Kylo sucked in his cheeks and, careful to avoid his sharp canines, drew back and forward against Hux’s cock. Hux whimpered, barely holding in a desperate moan. 

“Fuck,” Kylo heard Hux curse above the water. 

Kylo smirked at that, his lips pulled taut. He moved back and forth slowly, twisting his hand along the shaft and he neared the head. Kylo could taste both salt from the sea and salt from Hux and found the mix rather harmonious.

As he worked Hux’s cock Kylo could hear him moaning and whining above him. Hux was _loud_. No wonder he was so concerned about someone finding out. Though, Kylo thought, there was something tantalisingly delicious about being discovered because Hux was moaning like a cheap whore. 

Kylo continued his pace, feeling Hux’s thighs beginning to shake beneath him. He pressed a palm against the quivering skin, hoping to steady him. Hux’s whining grew louder, so loud that Kylo wasn’t sure that Hux’s palm thrown over his mouth to silence himself was doing much at all. Kylo didn’t give him any time to recover either, his gills allowing him to not need to stop from even a second to catch his breath.

Suddenly Hux’s hand was in his hair, pulling painfully at the strands. “Wait,” He gasped, “Wait!” 

Kylo pulled away quickly, worrying that something was wrong. He brought his head back above the water and looked at Hux with serious concern. 

“What about you?” Hux asked.

“What do you mean ‘what about you’?”

Hux flushed red. He gestured to the vague vicinity of Kylo’s stomach. Kylo looked down, following the gesture, quickly popping up again. 

“Are you wondering how I get off?” 

Hux seemed frustrated that Kylo had asked that. “Well. What else would I be asking?” 

Hux bit at his lip, reddening the soft flesh there. Kylo’s eyes followed the flick of his tongue. “You’re wonderfully curious about this.”

“Fuck off, Kylo,” Hux replied, but there was no malice behind his words. Kylo snorted at the response.

Kylo swam forward, pressing almost chest to chest with Hux. He could feel his Captain’s breast heaving with anticipation. Hux’s eyes never left Kylo’s watching his every move. 

Kylo reached forward, searching for Hux’s hand. He grasped at Hux’s wrist, dragging it beneath the water. Hux went willingly, allowing his arm to be manoeuvred. Hux’s pulse was frantic and rapid beneath his fingers. His skin was so thin there, so supple. Kylo felt as though he could have bitten clean through it if he wanted. For all his commanding aura, Hux’s frame was rather… dainty in comparison. 

Kylo lead Hux’s hand to the front of his tail. He pressed down on his wrist, encouraging Hux to touch him. Hux visibly swallowed as he pressed his fingers against Kylo’s tail. 

Kylo gasped as Hux’s fingers slipped inside of him, brushing against his sensitive sheathed cock. He fought back the urge to wriggle, the sensation new and strange. Hux’s brows furrowed in concentration and Kylo shuddered as he felt Hux’s fingers move within him. Hux moved clumsily, pressing into the walls of his slit without clear purpose. It wasn’t painful but it’s wasn’t exactly comfortable either. His slit wasn’t made to be entered, only to store his genitalia when it wasn’t useful to him. 

“Up,” Kylo instructed. 

Hux gave a quick jerky nod and obeyed him. After some guidance Hux found Kylo’s cock once against, brushing against the underside of his shaft. Hux’s fingers curled underneath the apendendge and he pulled back, freeing Kylo’s cock. 

Hux’s eyes were set beneath the waves, watching his hand. “Incredible,” he said, somewhat breathlessly. 

He gave an experimental jerk, sliding his hand up and down slowly. Kylo groaned, already painfully aroused and sensitive. Hux did so again, softer this time.

“Harder,” Kylo commanded, “I’m not fragile, I won’t break.” 

Hux raised an eyebrow at that but otherwise said nothing. He did as Kylo said, strengthening his grip as he stroke. Kylo keened, his head dropping forward.

Hux continued to jerk him, Kylo’s groans growing louder and louder. After a particularly well placed thumb stroke over the head of his cock Kylo swore, groaning so loudly that he swore it echoed.

Hux froze then, dragging his hand back.

“Why did you stop?” 

Hux shushed him, listening. The only sounds around them were the same sounds of the party as there had been earlier.

“We need to be quiet.”

Kylo wanted to argue that Hux was loyd too but he was worried that if he did Hux would call this whole thing off. He was aching at this point, so unbelievably close. “Hux, please,” He begged.

“If you’re quiet,” Hux said. He reached below the waves again, his hand on Kylo’s tail. “If you’ll be a good boy for me.” 

Kylo felt a shiver run down his spine at that. _Good boy_. No one had ever called him that and now he never wanted Hux to stop. He wanted to hear Hux call him pet names like that in that beautiful clipped voice for the rest of his life.

“Of course, of course, anything, please, please,” Kylo begged, bucking his hips forward against Hux’s hand, wishing the it were where it was before. 

Hux, thankfully, conceded to Kylo’s wishes, returning his hand to Kylo’s cock. Kylo swore he has a second heart down there he was so hard. Hux’s hand resumed it’s pace, quick and rough. 

Kylo moaned, pleasure pooling heavily in his abdomen. He couldn’t keep quiet, Hux’s hand turning him into jelly. His head craned forward and he pressed against Hux’s shoulder, mouthing at the skin there. He bit down lightly, careful not to be too rough as a serious chomp with his sharp canines could render Hux’s arm useless and he wasn’t trying to injure his Captain. At least not until he asks. 

Kylo could feel Hux’s panting breaths in his ear. Hux pressed the side of his face against Kylo’s, leaning down to mouth at Kylo’s pointed ear. Kylo whined at that, feeling a jolt of pleasure run through his already tightly wound core. 

“More,” Kylo panted, “More, please, fuck.”

He was so close and starting to babble. His mind was nothing but pleasurable fog. His hips were bucking against Hux’s hand despite his best efforts to hold them back. His tail thrashed beneath the water and he was practically shivering with anticipation.

“The mouth on you,” Hux mumbled. 

“Please, please, please,” Kylo begged. 

Hux gave a few more well executed strokes and then Kylo was coming, spilling into Hux’s hand, his spend washing away with the tides. He groaned, which then turned into a high whine as he tried to keep quiet, hearing Hux’s voice in his head.

It took a moment before he caught his breath and looked up, dragging his head from Hux’s shoulder. He felt both heavy and light at the same time, flushed and happy. 

He looked at Hux, and he looked back. They simply stared at one another for a moment before Kylo broke into a dopey smile.

“Oh, you—“ Kylo went to say but as he looked down he found Hux already soft and spent as well. “Oh?” 

“You do things to me,” Hux said as an explanation. It was horrible and sappy and Kylo melted anyway. 

“I know,” Kylo joked back.

Hux slapped his shoulder in response.

Kylo leaned forward then, closing the small distance between them with a kiss.  Their kiss was slow, lazy and unhurried. Hux was so soft, so warm and lovely. Kylo wanted to do this forever, just stay locked in Hux’s embrace. He’d die here happily. 

They broke the kiss, Hux’s breathing much too quick to continue for long. Kylo remained pressed against his forehead, pressing his nose against Hux’s. 

They stayed there for some time, simply enjoying each others company. They drifted backwards towards the shore, laying on the soft sand of the island, Kylo’s tailfin just barely in the water. 

“I was afraid,” Hux confessed, his voice barely above a whisper.

“What?”

“I had your pearl. I could have found you.”

Oh no, Hux was about to ruin the moment. 

“We could have… we could have done this sooner. I know I should’ve come go you sooner.” Hux wouldn’t look at Kylo as he spoke, his eyes down cast. “I was just so scared. So scared of my crew finding out. So scared of myself.” 

Kylo wanted to be angry but felt it all disappear at Hux’s shaky voice. “There’s no use in regretting the past.” 

Hux brought his hands up to cup Kylo’s face. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” 

Hux was beginning to scare him. Kylo had never seen such raw and emotion from him. There were tears in Hux’s eyes and Kylo didn’t know how to handle them, and desperately didn’t want them to fall. 

“I don’t ever want to leave you again,” Hux confessed. “I’ll hide you away on the ship. My crew would never have to know. I’ll kill anyone who finds out. You’ll be my little secret.”

“I’m already your secret.”

“Then I’ll be open with them. I’ll tell everyone about you. I’ll make sure no one says a bad word about you. Just don’t go.” 

Kylo felt his heart ache at that. He didn’t want to leave either. Leaving was becoming harder and harder every time. But he knew… he knew he had to be gone in the morning. It was the only choice he had, painful as it was.

“Okay, I’ll stay,” Kylo lied. Hux sagged, clinging to him tightly, burying himself into as much of Kylo as he could. 

He’d let Hux have this one night. He’d forget all about this in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as Stardestroyervigilance and on Twitter as @sdvigilance


End file.
